Until my Heartbeat Stops, I Will Continue to Love You
by KagamineRin02
Summary: A group of cliche one-shots about the love lives of the Vocaloid crew. Mainly LenxRin, RinxLen


**Until My Heartbeat Stops, I Will Continue to Love You  
~Shooting Star~  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Vocaloid isn't mine because if it was, there would have been an anime! XD

Pairing: LenxRin

* * *

 _The moment I was born, it felt like my heart started beating alongside another force I had never met before. It was like both of our hearts were syncopated to only one metronome and it felt like that was our metronome alone._

* * *

The rush of snowflakes rushing past my face replicated the vivacity of the streets for the upcoming special day: Valentine's Day. I tugged the handmade yellow scarf up to my nose and brought my mitten-covered hands up to around my mouth to assist in conserving heat.

People were wandering aimlessly trying to find the proper gift for their significant other. A man with royal blue hair bumped my shoulder, spilling the contents in his arms.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" the man apologized as I knelt down to lend a hand in gathering whatever spilt onto the snow-covered cement. I reached over to grab a small black box that encased a necklace with a snowflake pendant. Out of pure curiosity, I analyzed the design thoroughly - there were small hearts contributing to the snowflake pattern. I looked up at the man and placed the box into his hand as he readjusted his grasp onto his paper bag filled with groceries. I was certain that a skeptical look was reflected on my face as I looked at the contents. The fact that there was saké in the bag was understandable but… a whole stalk of leek for the day that was coming? For soup, perhaps?

It seemed that he realized what I was thinking and gave a sheepish laugh. "There's someone dear to me who loves leeks. She's low-key obsessed with them." As he laughed, his cheeks seemed to be dusted with a darker pink than initially.

I chuckled slightly at the odd passion. I couldn't judge because I was the same with bananas. "Are you planning to make something with the leek and serve it with saké?"

"Ah, the saké is for someone else," he admitted. "The other person is obsessed with saké and she becomes reckless when she has any, but since it's almost Valentine's Day, I'll spoil her a little."

I wondered who amongst the two his significant other was. It was hard to tell because his cheeks were already red from the cold, really.

"Would you like a hand with those?" I asked, directing it towards the bags he was carrying.

He smiled a pearly white smile, "Thanks, bro." He offered the bag containing – out of all things for this season – ice cream. Convincing myself not to ask any further, I picked up my pace to follow him. Tall people really had their way with their pace and it's quite upsetting when you're short. Their walking pace is like a jog for me.

"Valentine's Day is a rough day," he sighed in exasperation. "Sure, it's a day for chocolates and flowers and all, but it's not exactly different from any other day. How exactly can I make it even more special?"

"Valentine's Day is really rough." I didn't respond to his question, thinking it was directed towards him more than me. A rhetorical question, actually. However as I realized that his gaze was boring into the side of my head, I looked up to the sky and cleared my throat, "I don't know. Propose, maybe?"

Silence resumed again. He seemed to be thinking hard about my suggestion. "Propose…?" He raised a royal blue eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be cliché?"

As if being impaled by those words by the snowflakes suddenly turning into icicle shards, it felt like I was shattered. Was it really a cliché idea? I've lived under a rock for too long, but I didn't exactly mind because I knew someone lived my cliché side.

Although this might sound cliché as ever, I gave it a try, "Well, as long as you put some thought into it. Like, the fact that you got something they really love should be enough, right?" As I said those words, the image of a certain orange-lover appeared.

He chuckled at my words. "You're quite the cliché guy. Have you decided on what to give for your special other? Are you going to propose or something?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"No. Rather, that day is my anniversary. Two years." I caressed the spot where my wedding ring was kept warm under the handmade mittens my beloved made. He whistled at that, causing me to blush.

"I should learn a thing or two from you," he smirked. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two, you could say."

"Dang, you're younger than me! How exactly did you get the courage to stay committed to one at a young age? I mean, how exactly did you know if they were the one for you?"

"How?" I questioned back. I chuckled and closed my eyes, remembering the angelic face of the blondie who had captured my heart. "It just felt like after meeting her, my world began to tick, or follow the same frequency as her own and it resonated."

"Hmmm… Like a clock or something?"

A clock? "I wouldn't exactly say a clock, but rather… a metronome per se. I mean, if you put several metronomes on a suspended platform and start them at different times, eventually they'll start ticking as if they were one metronome." That was how it was like at first. Her pace and my pace contradicted each other. We argued on different subjects, such as bananas against oranges. She was an extrovert while I was an introvert.

The man clicked his tongue rhythmically as if he were mimicking a metronome. "Makes sense in some aspect. Where is she?"

"In a better place, I suppose?" I answered. "Like, in France."

"Whoa. You almost got me there. I was going to sympathize with you, bro!" he laughed.

"I wish I could be with her, though," I muttered, looking down at the footprint-covered snow beneath me. "Her absence really makes it seem like she passed away…"

Using his free hand, he knocked me on my temple. "Who knows, if shooting stars can't grant wishes, then try being a shooting star yourself and fly to her."

I looked up to him who was staring up at the star-speckled sky. "Pfffffft! Ahahahaha! And I thought I was the only cliché dude here! If I could meet Kirby, then just maybe I would." I couldn't help but be amused at his piece of advice.

Covering his face with the blue scarf wrapped around his neck, he averted his gaze from the sky and from me. The words he said in response didn't escape my hearing range, whatsoever, "If I were able to be a shooting star, then I'd immediately grant any wish my special someone wanted anytime anywhere."

"Speaking of which, between the two girls you mentioned before, who are you planning to give that snowflake necklace to?" I asked, remembering the box I picked up a while ago.

"Ah… There's definitely one person whom I'd give it to without a doubt. I would tell you, buuuuut…" he paused and I realized we were at the parking lot already. He smirked and gave a mischievous wink. "I'll let you ponder on that for a while longer, but don't think too long or maybe your waifu would get jealous~."

Wow. What terminology.

I handed him his bag of ice cream and ruffled my hair. Who was his special one, I wonder. The leek-lover or the saké-lover? As I was deep in thought, I didn't realize that his hand was extended in front of me. Once I realized it, I grasped his hand and shook it.

"By the way, name's Shion Kaito."

"Kagamine Len."

Letting go of the firm handshake, he slipped into his car but without saying something beforehand, "Hope to see you around! Now fly over and find your Valentine whether through Skype or something."

That Kaito person – he has quite the whim and is quite unpredictable. I smiled at the thought that my day spent wandering around wasn't exactly wasted. I began to walk towards the nearby park.

"Shooting star, huh…" I looked up, and by chance, a shooting star just zoomed its way past me.

I wonder, is Rin lonely without me? When will I meet her again? How long has it been since she left? A year and a half? I understand that she had always dreamed broad, but my heart laid here in Japan so I couldn't follow her.

I wonder, is she still smiling that sweet angelic smile? What is she thinking about now? Does she feel cold right now? If she is, I would only wish to run to her to warm her up.

I sighed deeply. "I don't need to wish. All I need to do is make that wish come true."

I felt a pang in my heart just thinking about her absence. I was able to survive it through the phone calls and the Internet where I could communicate with her, but I was never able to feel her body heat by me. When I told her that, not a few weeks later did I receive a package with the handmade mittens and scarf I was wearing now with a note that said, _I know I can't be there to warm you, but let these tie you to my warmth ~Love, Rinny_. I chuckled as I recollected the citrus scent that lingered when I opened the box.

Honestly, the best thing I could ever get for Valentine's Day – also known as our anniversary – would only be her by my side. Never in those one and a half years had she slipped my mind. Did she remember our anniversary?

All of a sudden, the streetlights flickered and turned off. Well, what a wonderful time for that to happen. Adjusting to the darkness, I located a nearby bench which faced a man-made pond that reflected the stars in the sky.

Silence took over as I drowned myself once again in my thoughts. Should I book a flight to France? Would she appreciate it if I did? What would Rin say if she saw me so deep in thought again?

What were the words she would've said? "Thinking about me again?" No, that's not quite right.

The lights flickered back on just as I remembered her exact words. I opened mouth to speak those words.

"If I had a coin for every moment you thought of me, I'd be broke because I'd only have one coin."

I blinked. That voice wasn't mine. Just then, the scent of oranges wrapped around me and I couldn't help but feel bliss at that one moment.

The sound of her giggle was so close to my ear. Oh, how I missed that giggle so much. "Rin!" I turned my head to face her only to feel softness and warmth plant themselves onto my lips.

"I missed you too, banana-head!" she responded, rubbing her cheek onto mine. I placed my hand on the arms that wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" I asked as we walked around the park hand-in-hand.

"It was… somewhat off of a whim," she focused her gaze down at her feet as she played with the bow planted on her head. Hm? That was a habit she had when she was flustered.

Deciding to tease her a bit, I innocently questioned, "A whim?"

She gripped her bow tightly and bit her lip. "Yeah, a whim."

"Really?"

"A-Alright! Actually, I wanted to celebrate our anniversary together this time…"

I cocked an eyebrow. "How was that a whim? I mean, you could have called me or something so we could have planned it and I would have picked you up at the airport!"

"D-Don't laugh at me, okay?" her cheeks burned as red as an apple as she spoke. I nodded in response and she inhaled. "I… I met these two girls in France while I was roaming around an art museum and we got along real well."

"Well, at least you weren't lonely without me there," I commented, trying to hide the slight disappointment in my voice, but I was happy for her since she was happy.

"Don't get me wrong! I still missed your company!" Rin stumbled over her words. "It's just that, one of them told me something that hit me."

"Hmm? What is it?" I prodded her to continue when she paused. She continued to play around with her bow as if to stall.

I let go of her hand. Her eyes widened at my sudden gesture and I gave her a warm smile. I unraveled the scarf around my neck and wrapped it around the both of us. Her left hand stopped in mid-air at my gesture and I captured it with my own, bringing it to my lips where I kissed the ring that sealed our vow on our wedding day. I took off the mitten on my left hand and placed it on the hand I kissed and I interlocked our bare hands and placed them in my coat's pocket, bringing her closer to me.

"You were stalling too much," I whispered into her ear. I grinned as she began to stutter and spouted out gibberish as I felt the heat radiating from her cheeks – if possible – get even warmer.

"N-no-no… W-Wait… Ummm…" she inhaled deeply. "Okay, so, if I remember her words correctly… 'I would rather ride a shooting star and fly to him instead of wishing on one.'"

I paused. "Wait, shooting star…?" The image of Kaito as he looked up into the sky appeared in my mind. "I met a guy who told me something similar. I would have bought a plane ticket to France, actually…"

"What a coincidence!"

Remembering about the mystery of who Kaito's special girl was, I asked Rin, "Rin, by chance, were either of them obsessed with leeks or saké?"

Her eyes twinkled, "Yeah! Miku loves leeks while Meiko loves saké!"

"Do you remember who said it?"

She placed a finger in front of her parted lips and attempted to concentrate. Alas, she released a defeated sigh. "No, I can't quite remember… You know I'm not that good at remembering a lot of things. It's a miracle I remembered what she said!"

I ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. "Oh well. Maybe we'll find out if we meet them again. Who knows, maybe they'll be married like us!" I took out our interlocked hands from my pocket and kissed the ring on my hand and winked at her.

"Mouuu! You're so cliché!"

"But you love me because of that~!"

* * *

Author's Note:

KagamineRin02 here! Okay, I am practically one of the worst author's in this site because I haven't been up to date on things here. Not just that, but I'm three days late (in my timezone) for a Valentine's special, but I hope it's alright since it's the month of love~! (Or in the Philippines: Feb-ibig ;) )

I don't have a particular excuse other than school (because I have no love life lel), but I hope you guys had a wonderful Valentine's Day with whomever ever. I hope it was better than my Bingo night XD

Anyways, share the love my sweeties and thank you for reading! The chemistry in this may not be great, but I hope it's decent! Oh, and it's up to your interpretation who Kaito's sweetie is~. I know there are some KaiMei and KaitoxMiku shippers out there and I can't decide between the two, so if I ever have no life, I'll probably put a sequel with whichever Kaito pair is most loved, or both. Who knows XD


End file.
